<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Meeting by StanFriendly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178545">A Meeting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanFriendly/pseuds/StanFriendly'>StanFriendly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Han Solo - Fandom, Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Han Solo, Gay Han Solo, Han Solo - Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanFriendly/pseuds/StanFriendly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Han Solo awaits his hookup.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Han sits in a booth in the cantina, the same booth near the corner he always meets at. The music is okay, but he isn’t here to drink and dance. He’s meeting someone. If the music was replaced by a political rally, he wouldn’t care - well he might be a little annoyed - but all he wants is for him to show up. Where is he? Solo thinks to himself. He leans forward and then looks to the left, searching the crowd but nothing. Han makes a half frown, bringing his right lip up and grinding his teeth a little, and then returns his head back in front of him, where a well toned man in a tight mesh shirt and leather pants with mesh on both his inner thighs awaits. </p><p>	“Solo. I was looking for you.” He sits down next to Han, with no regard for personal space. His right leg brushes up against Han’s, and their thighs rub together as Jamie moves in closer to Han. Jamie turns his head sideways facing han, a half grin on the left side of his face, looking right at Han, centimeters from his lips: “I’m glad I found you.” He let out some air from his mouth in the middle of that - he can barely compose himself - and moves in for a kiss. Their mouths touch as Han plants both of his hands on either side of Jamie’s neck, with his thumb along the curve of his jaw. For a moment they’re completely still, enjoying the moment, both taking a breath through their nose lest they break away. After a couple of seconds, Han moves his jaw down as Jamie licks the top of Han’s lip while letting out a sigh of relief. </p><p>	“I sit in the same spot everytime- hnnf” Han can't help but give a full smile and giggle. He moves in to kiss again, and they stay there doing so. Han moves his jaw completely up and down for every kiss. It fills Jamie with pleasure, feeling the range he has. The range he’s seen multiple times, and had been looking forward to tonight. After another kiss, Jamie moved his right hand around Han’s neck, and moved up to the middle of his skull, grabbing a handful of his hair, and tugging slightly, then let to. Tug, release. Tug, release. After three more of Han’s kiss, he pulls back slightly, enough to speak if he wants to, but to still feel the breath from Han’s mouth. Han smiles again, eager to see what Jamie does.</p><p>	“Not here.”</p><p>	“Yes, here.” Han goes in for one more kiss, and their noses press together hard, which makes pulling away even harder for Jamie.</p><p>	“If we kiss again, I don’t think I’ll be able to stop myself...”</p><p>	“Then let’s not stop.”</p><p>	“From tearing off your shirt with my teeth, and licking my way into that waistband.” With that, Han’s eyes widened, and instantly he said:</p><p>	“Let’s stop! To the Falcon?”</p><p>	“I really liked that ship, well the seat, and the wall, and that bed... but you’ll like what I had readied better.” Han removed his right hand from Jamie’s neck, palm extended toward the door. He ran his left hand down Jamie’s neck, lightly pulled on the shirt and moved downwards on the middle of Jamie’s chest, skin perfectly smooth, which he could feel from some hole sections in the mesh shirt. This planet has some interesting fashion, but Jamie sure knows what to pick to get Han going.</p><p>	Jamie and Han get up from their both, and head toward the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a smut fic idea and this is a one-shot I wrote set in that story! May update and add more. Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>